


Greatest Of All Time

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Someone starts talking about sex backstage. Chris brags that he’s the best. You’re doubtful until he takes you back to his hotel room and shows you what GOAT really means in bed.





	Greatest Of All Time

Working with the WWE is a dream come true. Being a part of the women’s division left me with the feeling of being on top of the world. Of course, there’s always some weird aspect of your job. It happens with every profession, and professional wrestling is no different.

Our weird thing is that backstage, everyone talks like they’re perverted middle school kids. Sex jokes are cracked every other minute, or so it feels, and everyone thinks they’re funny. I’m no exception to this rule myself, always cracking a smile at the various and sundry inappropriate jokes that get spouted off backstage.

I was standing with Dean, Sami, Paige, Alberto, Nattie, John, Alicia, and Chris. Somehow, the subject of our conversation got turned to sex. I honestly wasn’t surprised, given the fact it literally happens constantly.

“I’m a rockstar and a wrestler. I have too much going for me. No woman can resist me, and they don’t want to because I’m simply the best they’ll ever have,” Chris was bragging.

I scoffed, “I’m soooo sure.”

The crowd ooohed and Dean clapped Chris on the shoulder, laughing at him. “I feel like she’s got your number there, Chris.”

“Listen, sweetheart. I have girls clamoring all over themselves to get a piece of me,” Chris said, gesturing to himself.

“Whatever you say, Chris,” I grinned, rolling my eyes.

“Would you like to come watch the magic happen?” he asked, challenging me.

“If that magic trick is you sitting at the bar, getting more and more drunk as women ignore you, not a chance,” I cocked my hip out, one hand propped on it as I shot Chris a sugar sweet smile. Messing with him was just too easy.

“That settles it. We’re all going out for drinks after the show tonight. You’ll see,” Chris pointed a finger at me while the group laughed.

I flashed him a smile. “I guess we will.”

========================

After about an hour of being out with the roster, I was tired of the bar. I couldn’t see Chris so I figured he had already found his girl of the night. I said goodnight to my coworkers before heading to the stairs up to my room, thankful we had settled for the bar in the hotel.

After I had made it up a flight and a half of stairs, I felt someone press up against me. I whirled around, ready to swing, but stopped short when I realized the person behind me was Chris.

“Jesus Christ,” I muttered. “Warn a woman, would you? I almost decked you.”

Chris looked unbothered, stepping closer to me, pressing my back to the wall of the stairwell. “You really don’t believe that I’m the best, huh?” he whispered, his arms coming up to cage me against the wall.

“Chris, it was a-“ I began, being cut off by his lips pressing insistently against mine. He nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He dominated the kiss, one of his hands dropping to my ass, pulling my hips closer to his.

“I can show you,” he whispered against my lips, pulling away just slightly.

Before I could even think things through all the way I was nodding and following Chris up the rest of the stairs, my hand encased in his.

When we reached his hotel room, he ushered me inside before shoving me against the door, his lips attaching to mine once more. His hands trailed up my thighs, moving the short skirt of my dress up tantalizingly slowly.

“Chris,” I moaned as he moved to kiss my exposed collarbone, finally sliding one hand under my dress, palming my bare ass.

“No underwear?” he asked, hand slipping forward to my pussy. “Did you plan on coming back here with me?” He slid one finger through the slick that had formed at my slit, moving it up to my clit before rubbing tight circles there.

“No,” I moaned, moving my hips against his hand.

He smirked, removing his hand. I whined, my eyes narrowing at him. “Relax,” he soothed, reaching for the zipper to my dress. He unzipped it and helped me out of it before turning us to the bed. He laid me down on it, pressing another kiss to my lips before standing up and taking his own clothes off. The only item of clothing he left on were his boxers, which were hiding a very sizeable bulge.

Chris noticed where my eyes had landed and chuckled. “We’ll get there soon, just relax babe. Let me make you feel good,” he offered, settling himself on the bed between my legs, nudging them further apart with his knees.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my clit, chuckling when my hips jerked forward. He pressed his hands hard into my hips, holding them still on the bed. He pointed his tongue, dipping it into my entrance while I moaned above him. Chris took my clit between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly while still plunging his tongue in and out of me and soon I could feel my orgasm building.

“Chris, oh god, I’m gonna come!” I moaned, writhing against the bed.

“Do it. Come for me. I want to taste you,” he coaxed. He placed his mouth all the way over my pussy, shaking his head as I came with a hoarse shout of his name intermixed with curses.

“Fuck,” I murmured, my hips finally no longer jerking.

“We’re not done here, sweetheart,” Chris said, standing up to remove his boxers. I licked my lips as his dick was exposed to me. He climbed back onto the bed, sitting back on his heels before patting his thighs, beckoning me over to him. I straddled him, lining his cock up with my entrance.

When I sunk down onto his dick, Chris let out a hiss and held onto my hips, not letting me move at all. I rolled my hips lightly onto his, chuckling when he shot me a dark look. “You okay?” I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

“I will be,” he growled, picking me up and slamming me back down onto his cock by my waist. He set a harsh pace, brutally slamming into me as I moaned so loud the entire floor probably heard me.

“Chris, please, oh my god,” I whimpered, clutching onto his shoulders as I tried to rise and fall to meet his thrusts. On one particularly hard thrust, I threw my head back, releasing his shoulders. He set me down on the bed, raising my hips up at an angle that would allow him to keep thrusting into me. I was whimpering, so close to coming that I couldn’t form words.

“Come for me again. Come all over my cock,” he ordered, his stuttering for a moment. He punctuated his statement with one powerful thrust and I came hard, screaming his name.

Chris pulled out of me, stroking his cock as he came all over my stomach.

“Oh my god,” I murmured, trying to catch my breath.

“I told you, I’m the best,” Chris smirked, getting off the bed to grab a washcloth to wash his come off my stomach.

I rolled my eyes at him, snuggling into his side in the bed.

======================

“Did Chris ever show you how great he is at picking up girls yesterday?” Nattie asked backstage.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by the man in question. “I taught her the true meaning of GOAT. Right?” he directed that last bit at me. All I could do was blush and nod, trying to ignore the knowing look Nattie was shooting in my direction.


End file.
